This invention relates to wave energy converters (WECS) for converting energy in the waves on the surface of bodies of water to useful energy, and particularly to the mooring or anchoring of multiple groups or arrays of WECs of the floating buoy type. One known type of WEC, with which the present invention is primarily concerned, comprises a buoy including parts which are driven into movements in response to passing surface waves. Such movements are used for driving an energy transducer for generating useful energy. For retaining the buoy in place, one practice is to connect the buoy to three anchors spaced around the buoy. A problem with this, however, is that if a plurality of WECs is used for increasing the amount of generated power, the need for three anchors for each WEC (providing a buoy to anchor ratio of 1:3) is both expensive and space consuming.
An object of this invention is the provision of mooring arrangements where the ratio of WEC buoys to anchors is significantly increased.